


Think Of All The Time Time Time, You Get To Know It

by EndlessSummer



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat 11 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, My First Work in This Fandom, just like Erron my OC made her debut in MKX if you wanna get technical with my OC's, she is originally from Earthrealm as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 14:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19175488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessSummer/pseuds/EndlessSummer
Summary: We are strange, in our worlds- "All Right", Supergrass





	Think Of All The Time Time Time, You Get To Know It

**Author's Note:**

> *whispers* Erron likes monster girls, pass it on.
> 
> Jk, jk, I had an idea and I just went with it. Anyway, I'll post some Reader/Erron stuff when I can pry myself away from MKX's story mode for a little while, haha.
> 
> This is my contribution to the fandom, even if I am obsessed with Mortal Kombat and various types of dragons. haha

It wasn’t all bad, even if Shang Tsung had cursed her many years ago. She had lived alone in peace for the last 15, taking up in an abandoned fortress with only skeletons for company. She had finally ditched the mask for a decent-looking human face through experimenting with her own mystical abilities. Still, she avoided anything that cast a reflection, as they would betray her true appearance.

Her devious deeds in Outworld from the past hadn’t gone unanswered, however. A lowly mercenary lurked outside the gates unbeknownst to her. He was currently working, and his employer wanted her head as the only proof. No guards, no traps—he could just waltz in, or slither in quietly.

After minutes of searching, he found her seated on the edge of a dried up fountain with a lion as a decoration. “There you are, you snake-headed wretch,” he called, gaining her attention.

“It’s not a snake, it’s a dragon, well—it has a snake body in the mythology. But that’s not the point, I actually look beautiful now,” She stood up; brushing her hair away from her face, reaching for the small dagger she carried.

Erron rolled his eyes, his mask hiding a smirk behind it. “I actually prefer the old look, sugar. It suited you best.”

“I don’t miss the tin can, but it did its best hiding that beast face. I don’t care if it was a Chinese dragon, I don’t enjoy having a beast for a head, and when I find Shang I’m going to deal with him myself!” she hissed.

“All that aside, what were you up to just before I got here?” Erron asks.

“Changing the topic as usual, aren’t you?” she sighs, “Well, I’ve been alone here for a while. And as a practicing necromancer, all I want to do is a raise a family in peace, okay?”

“I can take you away from all this,” he insisted.

“I don’t enjoy the transient lifestyle.”

“Then I’ll have to kill you instead.”

“What makes you think it’ll be that easy? Guns are so primitive...”

“Not in my hands.”

“How much are they paying you? I can triple that, this fortress is stocked full of treasure in the lower caves.”

“Let me have a good look at the old you, then I’ll sell out,” Erron spoke lowly.

“Damn you, Erron Black,” she whispers, uttering a small chant. Her head being surrounded by a pale blue flame before transforming back into the beasts’. Its coloring looked mythic, yet ancient at the same time. Erron wondered if maybe she was a dragon in a past life.

“I don’t understand why you like this,” she added, her voice not having changed much while the dragon’s lower jaw moved when she spoke.

“I like different.”

“I’m no uglier than D’vorah.”

“Kytinn aren’t really my type,” he teased.

“Is that all, will you go away and leave me in peace?”

“Do you want anyone dead?”

“Bring me Shang and then I might just take you back,” she mocked.

“I might be a few hundred years.”

“We both have time; it’s all we ever had.”


End file.
